Un amour de miracle
by Sai Fujiwara
Summary: James et Lily Potter ont survécu à l'attaque de Voldemort, grâce à Harry, semblerait-il. Sirius est donc innocenté, et Pettigrow envoyé à Azkaban. Un UA moins sombre ? HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Résumé :** James et Lily Potter ont survécu à l'attaque de Voldemort, grâce à Harry, semblerait-il. Sirius est donc innocenté, et Pettigrow envoyé à Azkaban. Un UA moins sombre ?

**NDLA :** Comme c'est ma première fic, je vous demande d'être indulgent, et surtout, de me dire ce que vous en pensez avec les reviews. N'hésitez pas, j'ai besoin de tout : compliments et critiques, puisque c'est ma première fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Il doutait. Au début, il pensait que c'était une bonne idée de changer de Gardien du Secret. Jamais Voldemort ne penserait que c'était Peter, au lieu de lui, Sirius. Mais, ils avaient un instants pensé que c'était Remus le traitre. Le doute revint en force : et si c'était Peter, le traitre ? Les avait-il livré au traitre, à Voldemort ?

Il fallait qu'il sache : il prit sa moto, et fonça chez Peter. Après tout, peut-être qu'il se trompait ? Sur le chemin, un sombre pressentiment l'assailli, et il accéléra, bien qu'il soit déjà largement au dessus de la vitesse maximale autorisée.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez Peter, il trouva la porte ouverte et il rentra. A l'intérieur, aucune trace de Peter, et aucune trace de lutte. Si les mangemorts avaient enlevés Peter, celui-ci ne s'était pas débattu. Le sombre pressentiment revint de plus belle.

Il reprit sa moto, pour aller chez les Potter. Jamais il n'avait conduit aussi vite de sa vie. Le moindre problème le tuerait, mais il n'en avait cure.

A proximité de la maison des Potter, son cœur se serra : la magnifique maison de Godric's Hollow n'était plus qu'un champs de ruine, où rien n'avait pu survivre. Pourtant, il refusait d'abandonner, il ne pouvait croire que ses amis étaient morts, avec le petit Harry, qui venait de fêter son premier anniversaire !

Dans le hall, il crut que son coeur s'arrêtait. James. Son ami. Allongé, immobile. Il ne peut pas être mort, c'est impossible ! Ses réflexes d'auror reviennent, et il s'accroupit, il n'y croit pas, Cornedrue ne peut pas être mort. Au moment de prendre son pouls, il hésite, mais finit par le faire. Surprise ! James Potter n'est pas mort ! L'espoir renaît dans son coeur, mais il reste une interrogation : Où sont Lily et Harry ? Son regard fit le tour de la pièce, mais ne vit rien. Alors qu'il recommençait à désespérer, il entendit un cri, un cri de bébé, le plus beau bruit du monde pour lui à ce moment-là. Le bruit venant de l'étage, il décida d'aller voir.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre d'Harry, il vit Lily, étendu, comme morte. Impossible ! Si James avait survécu, pourquoi pas elle ? Il se pencha, et manqua de tomber par surprise : son coeur battait ! Lily Potter, née Evans, vivait ! Un cri de bébé interrompit sa joie, et il se pencha sur le berceau du petit Harry, qui pleurait vigoureusement. Il remarqua, à son front, une coupure, en forme d'éclair, qui saignait. Lorsqu'il le prit dans ses bras, le bébé, qui avait reconnu son parrain, cessa de pleurait, et il appela les aurors avant d'aller s'occuper de ranimer James et Lily.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimers :** Rien ne m'appartient, évidemment, tout est à J.K. Rowling, sauf peut-être l'idée d'un UA, et encore...

**NDLA :** Alors d'abord, merci pour ces reviews, elles m'ont vraiment fait chaud au cœur. Je pense que je vais essayer de poster toutes les semaines, probablement le week-end. Je précise que les pensée des personnages sont indiqués *pensée*, lorsqu'elles sont importantes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : La révélation et l'inquiétude<br>**

_7 ans plus tard, chez les Potter..._

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Ça avait été une excellente journée. Il venait de fêter ses 8 ans, tous les amis de ses parents étaient là : Sirius, Remus, Nymphadora, les Weasley avec son meilleur ami Ron et tous les autres.

Maintenant, ils étaient tous partis et l'ambiance de la fête commençait à retomber, lorsque ses parents l'appelèrent.

« Viens ici Harry, nous devons te parler » Ses parents avaient cet air grave qu'il n'aimait pas, ils étaient trop sérieux et c'était souvent quand il avait fait une bêtise (Après tout, il tenait de son père).

Il rejoignit ses parents dans la cuisine, et se prépara au pire.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon chéri, nous n'allons pas te punir. »

Son père ajouta : « Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, de toute façon ? »

Mais sa mère le reprit : « James ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! C'est une discussion sérieuse. »

Elle reprit : « Dis-moi Harry, te souviens-tu de l'origine de ta cicatrice ?

- Non, je sais juste qu'elle vient d'un sortilège.

- Eh bien, vois-tu, quand tu avais un an, juste après ton anniversaire, nous avons été attaqués. Par Voldemort.

- Pourtant, on est tous vivant ? Et d'ailleurs, il est mort, non ?

- Oui, mais quand il nous a attaqué, crois-moi, il était bien vivant. Tu te souviens de la maison de Godric's Hollow ?

- Oui, vous me l'avez montré en me disant que c'est l'endroit où est mort Voldemort.

- Avant ta naissance et avant l'attaque de Voldemort, Harry, nous habitions là. Lorsque Voldemort nous a attaqué, il y a sept ans, il nous a tué, ta mère et moi, et il a voulu te tuer. Pourtant, lorsque Sirius est arrivé, nous étions juste endormi, et toi, tu n'avais qu'une blessure au front. Et Voldemort avait disparu.

- Mais.. Je croyais que personne n'avait jamais survécu au sortilège de mort de Voldemort ?

- Oui, avant cette attaque, personne n'avait jamais survécu à Voldemort. »

Sa mère continua : « Nous ne savons pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé. »

Son père recommença : « Il a essayé de me tuer, puis de tuer ta mère, mais ça n'a pas marché, Sirius nous a trouvé endormi.

- Quand à toi, Voldemort a disparu en essayant de te tuer, et tu n'as gardé qu'une simple cicatrice au front, en forme d'éclair.

- Disparu ? Je croyais qu'il était mort ?

- C'est probablement le cas, puisque ça fait 7 ans qu'il a disparu. Mais peut-être attend-il juste dans son coin que son heure soit venue. Tu es maintenant suffisamment grand pour comprendre cela, et aussi le fait que les gens te considèrent comme Celui Qui A Tué Voldemort.

- Ils croient que j'ai tué Voldemort ? Mais je ne m'en souviens même pas !

- Oui, mais tu sais, les gens ont besoin d'un héros. C'est toi qu'ils ont choisi. Et puis, tu es quand même le fils d'un talentueux Auror ! »

Son père la rectifia : « Tu es le fils de deux talentueux Auror, et le filleul d'un autre brillant Auror. C'est de famille !

- Arrête ou il va avoir la grosse tête, comme son père !

- T'insinue quoi, là, mon amour ? »

Voyant ces parents recommencer une de leurs éternels disputes amoureuses, Harry monta dans sa chambre pour réfléchir à ce qu'ils venaient de lui dire. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit vraiment celui qui avait tué Voldemort ? Et comment aurait-il pu, alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an ? Il voulait comprendre, mais savait que si ces parents ne lui avaient rien dit de plus, c'est qu'ils ne savaient rien de plus. Il allait devoir chercher par lui-même.

_Trois ans plus tard, pendant les vacances d'été, chez les Potter..._

*Et si je n'étais pas pris ? Et si je n'étais pas digne d'être un sorcier ? Et si... ? Et si...*

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, interrompant son questionnement intérieur.

« - Harry chéri ?

- Oui maman ?

- Pourrais-tu arrêter de tourner en rond comme tu le fais depuis deux heures ? Si tu étais plus calme, tu aurais entendu la chouette arriver.

- Une chouette ? Pour moi ?

- Non, pour Merlin !

- Maman ! »

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et un garçon, en sortit brutalement. Il s'élança dans l'escalier, mais arrivé au milieu, il glissa et ne dut qu'aux réflexes de sa mère de ne pas s'écraser par terre.

« - Harry ! Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit de ne pas courir dans les escaliers ? Si tu continus, tu n'iras pas à Poudlard !

- Désolé, maman. Cas d'urgence !

* Mais oui, c'est ça, cas d'urgence ! *

- Tiens, Harry, je crois que ce hibou est là pour toi. En tous cas, ça fait bien trente secondes qu'il t'attend.

- Merci Papa ! »

Harry sauta presque sur le hibou, qui protesta par un hululement sonore, pour lui arracher sa lettre.

Il ouvrit sa lettre et commença à la lire à haute voix :

_COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_ Cher Mr Potter,_

_ Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_ La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_ Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments les plus distingués._

_ Minerva McGonagall_

_ Directrice-adjointe_

« - Tiens, cette bonne vieille McGo est toujours là. On peut dire qu'on lui en a fait voir de belles...

- C'est un bon professeur, c'est une bonne chose pour Harry.

- C'est sûr, Lili-Jolie, toi elle t'adorai : tu était très forte, et très sage !

- C'est vrai que par rapport à vous...

- Il y a une autre feuille. » continua Harry

_COLLÈGE POUDLARD - ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Uniforme_

_Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront être obligatoirement être équipés :_

_1)Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal_

_2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)_

_3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_

_4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)_

_Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

_Livres et manuels_

_Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_

_Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette_

_Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac_

_Magie théorique, de Adalbert Lasornette_

_Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. Changé_

_Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle_

_Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron_

_Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau_

_Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble_

_Fournitures_

_1 baguette magique_

_1 chaudron_

_1 boîte de fioles en verre ou en cristal_

_1 télescope_

_1 balance en cuivre_

_Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud._

_IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES A POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI._

« - Comment ça se fait que les élèves de première année ne sont pas autorisés à posséder leur propre balai ? Je ne pourrais pas amener le mien ?

- C'était déjà comme ça à notre époque, je voulais d'ailleurs être attrapeur, et je n'avais pas pu...

- Je pense que c'est fait pour les enfants de Moldus. La plupart découvrent la magie en entrant à Poudlard, et ne sont donc jamais montés sur un balai. La première année leur permet de rattraper les autres, notamment s'ils veulent rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Enfin, c'est ce qui paraît logique. Ça permet de donner sa chance à chacun des élèves.

- Et puis, je crois qu'il y a maintenant une équipe de réserve où les premières années peuvent se faire recruter... Normalement, cela sert juste si un joueur a un problème avant un match, ou si il part car il a fini ses études, mais une fois en deuxième année, si le capitaine voit que tu es meilleur que le joueur de l'équipe, tu peux y être intégré. A toi d'en profiter !

- Et si je ne suis pris dans aucune des deux équipes ?

- Pour commencer, bien que, personnellement, je déteste les balais, tu es quand même le fils du plus talentueux des attrapeurs que Poudlard ait jamais connu, et il t'a bien entraîné. Ensuite, si par hasard, tu n'es pas pris...

- Ce qui n'arrivera jamais ! Après tout, c'est pas mon fils pour rien.

- ...Ce n'est pas grave. Et toi, arrête de lui mettre la pression ! Tu resteras notre fils quoi qu'il arrive. Même si je suis quand même sûre que tu seras pris. »

**A suivre...**


	3. Chapter 2

**NDLA :** Bon alors d'abord, désolé pour le retard. Mon ordi a bugué en milieu de semaine dernière, ce qui m'a empêché d'écrire. Et puis, FFnet m'a empêché de poster pendant 2 jours, sans raison ! De plus, les vacances sont finies et je me suis rendue compte qu'il m'était impossible de poster toutes les semaines, comme pendant les vacances. Je pense que je vais donc poster toutes les deux semaines. Malgré ces petits ennuis, merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font vraiment chaud au cœur ! J'essaie de répondre à toutes, mais si j'en ai oubliées, n'hésitez pas à me le rappeller.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Le Chemin de Traverse<strong>

Il volait. C'était grisant d'être en l'air, il se sentait en dehors du temps... Son père lui rappela qu'il était en match lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui, à la poursuite du vif d'or. Il le doubla, puis vit le vif se diriger vers le sol, et le suivit avec un magnifique piqué. Il ne vit pas son père s'arrêtait en l'air et sa mère, au sol, qui l'observaient, admiratifs, mais aussi effrayés par son absence total de peur en vol, et sa complète maîtrise de son balai. Il continua sa descente plus calmement, et atterrit, tenant fièrement le vif d'or dans sa main.

« Harry ? Je crois qu'il est temps que tu fasse tes valises, mon chéri. »

* Et voilà, il fallait que sa mère le fasse retourner sur Terre aussi rapidement *

«- Je ne peux pas, maman, c'est cet après-midi que l'on va au Chemin de Traverse.

- Certes, mais te connaissant, je préfère que tu ranges tes affaires maintenant, sinon tu ne le feras pas. Il suffit que tu laisse de la place pour tes fournitures.

- Mais...

- Non, ne dis rien ! Va plutôt ranger ta valise.

- Bon, d'accord. » Il partit en maugréant.

Pendant qu'il préparait sa valise, on toqua à sa porte. Un « Entrez » laissa passer son père, qui avait un sourire coupable sur le visage. Il referma la porte, et commença à parler doucement :

« - Dis-moi, Harry, est-ce que tu connais déjà des élèves de Poudlard ?

- Eh bien, il y a certains des frères de Ron qui sont à Poudlard : Percy et les jumeaux, Fred et Georges.

- Parmi ces frères, certains sont-ils du genre 'fauteurs de troubles' ?

- D'après ce que Ron m'a dit, et ce que j'ai pu voir, Percy est préfet, très porté sur la discipline, et pas du tout du genre fauteur de trouble. Par contre, les jumeaux ont l'air complètement opposés. Mme Weasley ne fait que se plaindre de leur attitude 'immature et dangereuse pour leur entourage'. D'après ce que m'a dit Ron, ils sont les principaux agitateurs de Poudlard et mettent une certaine ambiance. Eux-mêmes m'ont dit que la plupart des professeurs, comme les professeur McGonagall les considérait comme les 'nouveaux Maraudeurs', mais ils ont refusé de me dire pourquoi ça avait l'air aussi important pour eux.

- Les nouveaux Maraudeurs, hein ? C'est une bonne chose. Poudlard a besoin de rire. Peux-tu me rendre un service, Harry ?

- Bien sûr, lequel ?

- Tu vas probablement voir souvent les jumeaux Weasley à Poudlard, puisque ce sont les frères de Ron, et que tu as déjà l'air de bien t'entendre avec eux. J'aimerais que tu leur demande si ils connaissent, voir possèdent la 'Carte des Maraudeurs'. C'est probablement le cas, si ils sont vraiment les 'nouveaux Maraudeurs'. Si ils l'ont, demande-leur de te la montrer.

- Mais pourquoi accepteraient-ils ? Et puis, c'est quoi cette carte ?

- En fait, la Carte des Maraudeurs est très spéciale. Elle a été créé par des élèves de Poudlard, les Maraudeurs, qui été très doués. S'ils te la montrent, tu verras qu'elle ressemble juste à un bout de parchemin vierge. Il faut la tapoter avec ta baguette en disant : _je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaise_s. Et la carte apparaîtra. Je pense que tu seras d'ailleurs à même d'expliquer certaines choses aux jumeaux, en sachant ce que tu sais.

- Mais qui étaient les Maraudeurs ?

- Je peux juste te dire que c'était quatre élèves de Poudlard qui ont embêter bien des professeurs, ceux qui y sont encore doivent encore s'en souvenir. Tu verras, ils ont laisser un petit message sur la Carte, qui devrait t'apprendre bien des choses... Ah oui, j'oubliais, il vaut mieux que tu évites d'en parler à ta mère. Je crois qu'elle n'avait pas trop apprécié les Maraudeurs, à l'époque.

- Ils étaient là quand vous étiez à Poudlard ?

- Oui, en même temps que nous, mais tu verras avec la carte. N'oublie pas : _je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaise_s.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

_Sur le Chemin de Traverse :_

Ils venaient de récupérer de l'argent à Gringotts, où ils avaient d'ailleurs croisés Hagrid, qui avait été très mystérieux. _  
><em>

« - Bon, je propose que tu t'occupe des robes de Harry avec lui, James, et moi, je vais chercher les livres.

- Et pourquoi c'est toi qui t'occuperais des livres, Lily-Chérie ?

- A ton avis ? Je te ferais remarquer que les études ne t'ont jamais passionner pendant que tu étais à Poudlard, et encore, je suis gentille ! Moi, je sais de quoi il a besoin.

- Tu vas lui prendre combien de livres en plus ?

- Juste assez pour qu'il puisse travailler correctement !

- Allez papa, viens, de toute façon, tu sais bien qu'il est impossible de faire changer maman d'avis quand elle est comme ça.

En passant devant le magasin d'Ollivander, Harry se souvint du jour où il avait acheté sa baguette, avec ses parents.

_L'année dernière :_

_« - Ça y est, nous sommes arrivés ! » Ils étaient devant une boutique étroite et délabrée sur laquelle était inscrite l'inscription : 'Ollivander – Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C.' Dans la vitrine poussiéreuse, une simple baguette de bois était exposée sur un coussin pourpre un peu râpé._

_A leur entrée, une clochette retentit au fond de la boutique. L'intérieur était minuscule. Une unique chaise de bois mince était réservé aux clients et sa mère y déposa les paquets qu'ils venaient d'acheter. Harry éprouvait une étrange sensation, comme s'il venait d'entrer dans une bibliothèque particulièrement austère. Il renonça à poser toutes les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit, et se contenta d'observer les milliers de boites étroites qui s'entassaient presque jusqu'au plafond. Il sentit un frisson dans sa nuque. La poussière et le silence du lieu semblaient receler une magie secrète._

_« - Bonjour, dit une voix douce._

_Harry sursauta, alors que ses parents semblaient s'y attendre._

_Un vieil homme se tenait devant eux. Ses grands yeux pâles brillaient comme deux lunes dans la pénombre de la boutique._

_« - Bonjour, dit Harry, mal à l'aise._

_- Bonjour, firent ses parent, comme un écho._

_- Ah, oui, oui, bien sûr, dit l'homme. Je ne pensais pas vous voir aussi tôt. Harry Potter. Lily Potter. James Potter, fit l'homme tout en ponctuant chacune de ses phrases d'un léger signe de la tête en direction de la personne nommée. Je me souviens quand vous êtes venue acheter votre baguette, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier, Lily Potter. 25,6 centimètres, souple et rapide, bois de saule. Excellente baguette pour les enchantements. Il semblerait que vous en faîtes un bon usage, à la brigade des Aurors. James Potter. Vous aviez préféré une baguette d'acajou, 27,5 centimètres. Flexible. Un peu plus puissante et remarquablement efficace pour les métamorphoses. Enfin, quand je dis que vous l'aviez préféré... En réalité, c'est la baguette qui choisit son maître. Là-encore, vous semblait en faire un bon usage à la brigade des Aurors. »_

_Tout en disant cela, Mr Ollivander s'était rapproché de Harry. Il était si près de Harry à présent que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Harry distinguait son reflet dans les yeux couleurs de brume du vieil homme._

_« - Ah, c'est ici que... »_

_D'un doigt long et blanc, Mr Ollivander toucha la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de Harry._

_« - J'en suis désolé, mais c'est moi qui ai vendu la baguette responsable de cette cicatrice, dit-il d'une voix douce, 33,75 centimètres. En bois d'if. Une baguette puissante, très puissante, et entre des mains maléfiques... Si j'avais su ce que cette baguette allait faire en sortant d'ici... »_

_Il hocha la tête, puis sortit de sa poche un mètre ruban avec des marques en argent._

_« - De quelle main tenez-vous la baguette ? Demanda-t-il._

_- Je suis droitier, répondit Harry._

_- Tendez le bras. Voilà._

_Il mesura le bras de Harry, de l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts, puis du poignet jusqu'au coude, puis la hauteur de l'épaule jusqu'aux pieds, puis du genou à l'aisselle et enfin, il prit son tour de tête._

_« - Chaque baguette de chez Ollivander renferme des substances magiques très puissantes, Mr Potter. Nous utilisons du poil de licorne, des plumes de phénix, ou des ventricules de cœur de dragon. Et de même qu'on ne trouve pas deux licornes, deux dragons ou deux phénix exactement semblables, il n'existe pas deux baguettes de chez Ollivander qui soient identiques. J'ajoute, bien entendu, qu'aucune autre baguette magique ne vous donnera de résultats aussi satisfaisants que les nôtres. »_

_Le vieil homme alla prendre des boîtes disposées sur les étagères tandis que le mètre ruban continuait tout seul à prendre les dernières mesures nécessaires – l'écartement des narines, notamment._

_« - Ça ira comme ça, dit l'homme, et le mètre ruban tomba en un petit tas sur le sol. Essayez donc celle-ci, Mr Potter. Elle est en bois de hêtre et contient du ventricule de dragon, 22,5 centimètres. Très flexible, agréable à tenir en main. Prenez-la et agitez-la un peu. »_

_Harry prit la baguette et la fit tournoyer légèrement en se sentant parfaitement idiot. Mais Mr Ollivander la lui arracha presque aussitôt des mains et lui en fit essayer une autre._

_« - Bois d'érable et plume de phénix, 17,5 centimètres, très flexible. Essayez... »_

_Harry l'essaya, mais à peine eut-il levé la baguette que Mr Ollivander la lui arracha également des mains._

_« - Non, plutôt celle-ci, bois d'ébène et crin de licorne, 21,25 centimètres, très souple. Allez-y, essayez. »_

_Harry l'essaya, puis une autre encore. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait Mr Ollivander. Bientôt, il y eu un monceau de baguettes magiques posées sur la chaise de bois mince, maintenant débarrassée de ses paquets, mais aucune ne convenait._

_« - Un client difficile, commenta Mr Ollivander d'un air satisfait. Mais nous finirons par trouver celle qui vous convient. Voyons celle-ci. Une combinaison originale, bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. Facile à manier, très souple. »_

_Harry prit la baguette et sentit aussitôt une étrange chaleur se répandre dans ses doigts. Il la leva au-dessus de sa tête, puis l'abaissa en la faisant siffler dans l'air. Une gerbe d'étincelle rouge et or jaillit alors de l'extrémité de la baguette, projetant sur les murs des lueurs mouvantes. Ses parents applaudirent en poussant des exclamations enthousiastes._

_« - Bravo ! S'écria Mr Ollivander. Très bien, vraiment très bien. Étrange...très étrange... »_

_Il reprit la baguette et la remit dans sa boîte qu'il enveloppa de papier kraft en continuant de marmonner « Étrange... vraiment étrange... »._

_« - Excusez-moi, dit Harry, mais qu'est-ce qui est donc si étrange ? »_

_Le vieil homme fixa Harry de ses yeux pâles._

_« - Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, Mr Potter, répondit-il. Or, le phénix sur lequel a été prélevée la plume qui se trouve dans votre baguette a également fourni une autre plume à une autre baguette. Il est très étrange que ce soit précisément cette baguette qui vous ait convenu, car sa sœur n'est autre que celle qui... qui vous a fait cette cicatrice au front. »_

_Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté._

_« - L'autre faisait 33,75 centimètres. Elle était en bois d'if. Curieux, vraiment, la façon dont les choses se produisent. Souvenez-vous, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, pas le contraire... Je crois que vous avez un bel avenir, Mr Potter. Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait de grandes choses, des choses terribles, certes, mais quelle envergure ! »_

_Harry frissonna. Il n'était pas sûr d'éprouver une grande sympathie pour Mr Ollivander. Ses parents payèrent les 7 Gallions que coutait la baguette et le vieil homme les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa boutique._

« - Tu te souviens, papa, quand on a acheté ma baguette. Il m'avait fait peur, Ollivander.

- C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt effrayant, à se souvenir de toutes les baguettes qu'il a vendu, et à en prédire l'utilisation. Mais bon, c'est le meilleur fabricant, donc les gens continuent à aller chez lui.

- C'est vrai que j'aime bien ma baguette, mais il est quand même flippant.

- Voici le magasin de Mme Guipure. Vas-y. Je te rejoindrai après, il faut que j'aille surveiller ta mère, ou elle va t'acheter toute la librairie. »

Pendant que Harry essayait ses robes pour l'école, un autre garçon se présenta. Il était blond, et sa figure était très pâle. Harry était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu. Celui-ci entama la conversation :

« - Salut !

- Bonjour, répondit Harry, plus calmement.

- Toi aussi, tu vas à Poudlard, demanda le blond.

- Ben oui, c'est pour ça que j'achète des robes d'école, répondit Harry, qui commencait à ne pas aimer ce garçon.

- Je suis Malefoy, Drago Malefoy. Et toi ? D'ailleurs, je suis sûr de t'avoir déjà vu, mais je ne me souviens plus où.

- Ah ! C'est toi dont le père a été jugé comme mangemort. Je savais bien que ta tête me rappelait quelqu'un. Je t'ai vu au procès.

- Tu es donc le fils Potter. Ton père est un traître à son sang, il a épousé une sang-de-bourbe », dit Malefoy avec son air le plus méprisant.

Le temps que Malefoy finisse sa phrase, Harry avait sorti sa baguette, lorsque Mme Guipure intervint :

« - Stop ! Je ne veut pas de bagarre dans mon magasin. Si vous voulez vous battre, ce sera dehors. »

Entre temps, les parents de Harry étaient revenu, et Harry quitta le magasin en promettant un duel à Malefoy, lorsqu'ils seraient à Poudlard.

« - Euh, maman, c'est quoi, cet énorme sac ?

- Ça, mon chéri, c'est toutes tes affaires de cours : tes livres, les ingrédients de potion, le chaudron, bref, tout ce dont tu as besoin pour réussir ton année. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai rien oublié.

- En fait, c'est pas vraiment pour ça que je m'inquiétais... Je suis sensé rentrer tout ça dans une seule valise ?

- Tu sais, mon chéri, la magie, c'est très pratique dans ces cas-là.

- Comment tu crois qu'elle a survécu sept ans à Poudlard ? Renchérit son père. S'adressant à sa femme, il ajouta : Mais je maintiens, mon amour, qu'il n'a pas besoin de tout ça pour avoir une scolarité heureuse à Poudlard.

- C'est sûr que s'il fait comme vous... De toute façon, je suis sûr que ces livres lui seront très vite essentiels.

- De quoi tu parle, maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? Et qui, d'ailleurs ?

- Peu importe. Et si on allaient se manger une glace ? Allez, c'est moi qui l'offre !

Harry savait que sa mère ne voudrait pas reprendre la discussion mais il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si cela avait un rapport avec la Carte des Maraudeurs dont son père lui avait parlé.

**A suivre...**


	4. Chapter 3

_**NDLA :** Bon alors d'abord, désolé, mais vraiment, vraiment désolé pour le retard. Je suis impardonnable. Je suis partie en voyage scolaire, donc, je n'ai pas eu d'ordi, ni même Internet, pendant plus d'une semaine. Bon, c'était génial, mais ça n'excuse rien, d'autant plus que à peine rentrée, j'ai eu droit au rattrapage de tous mes cours, à des examens de musique, puis au bac ! (bon, que le français, mais je ne suis pas très forte, donc : révision intense !). En fait, je passe demain pour l'oral, mais vu que je pars en vacance après, et que ça ne sers à rien de bosser au dernier moment, j'en profite pour poster._

_Ah oui, j'allais oublier : Désolé, _désolé, __désolé... Vous allez me pardonner ? Je vous en supplie, ne m'abandonnez pas ! Et s'il-vous-plaît, reviews, même juste pour m'engeuler_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : La Rentrée<strong>_  
><em>

_1er septembre, gare de King Cross, quai 9 ¾ :_

« -Dis, maman, je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr, Harry, que se passe-t-il ? »

Mais Harry l'entraîna à l'écart, sans rien dire, et une fois seuls, il prit enfin la parole :

« - Vous étiez à Gryffondor, papa et toi ?

- Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

- Ça veut dire que, moi aussi, je suis sensé aller à Gryffondor ? Mais, et si j'étais réparti ailleurs ? Harry avait posé ces questions sans répondre à celle de Lily.

- D'accord ! C'est donc ça qui t'inquiètes. Écoute moi bien, Harry. Ton père et moi sommes allés à Gryffondor parce que le Choixpeau a estimé que cette maison correspondait à nos personnalités, et il a eu raison. Mais, tu n'es pas moi, et tu n'es pas James. Tu es un mélange de nous deux. Peut-être que ce qui a correspondu à nos personnalités ne t'iras pas. Évidemment, il y a de grandes chances pour que tu ailles à Gryffondor. Mais, même si tu es réparti dans une autre maison, ce n'es pas grave. Tu seras quand même notre fils, et nous t'aimerons toujours autant. Ton père dirait, s'il était là, que Gryffondor est la meilleure maison et qu'il ne faut pas que tu ailles à Serpentard. Mais ce sont des préjugés. Je suis sûre que de bonnes choses peuvent sortir de Serpentard. Il faut juste les voir. De plus, je suis sûr que si tu tiens absolument à aller à Gryffondor, tu dois pouvoir parlementer avec le Choixpeau pour qu'il t'y envoie. Tu n'as donc aucun souci à te faire.

- ...

- Et attention, dès ce soir, je veux une lettre pour savoir ta maison, et si tout s'est bien passé. D'accord ?

- D'accord. Merci, maman ! Il lui sauta au cou, et la remercia tout doucement.

Il ne vit donc pas son père arriver, et ne le sentit que lorsque celui-ci les enlaça tous les deux.

- Et bien ! On ne dit pas au revoir à son père chéri, rigola son père lorsque le câlin fut fini.

- James !

- Ça va, ça va, j'ai rien dit. Allez, Harry, tu devrais aller retrouver ton ami Ron, il t'attend impatiemment depuis 10 min », dit son père, plus sérieusement.

Lorsqu'il arriva auprès de Ron, celui-ci lui montra le train, et ils y montèrent pour trouver un wagon. Alors qu'ils s'installaient, les jumeaux Weasley arrivèrent.

« - Salut Harry !

- Comment ça va...

- ...depuis la dernière fois ? » Les jumeaux adoraient parler en alternance, car ils savaient que cela embrouillait encore plus leur interlocuteur. Personne n'y échappait. Ils aimaient bien Harry, car celui-ci appréciait leurs blagues, et en riait souvent.

« - Dites, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander, dit Harry aux jumeaux, en fermant la porte du compartiment, puis en s'asseyant.

- Vas-y.

- Dis-nous...

- … ce que tu veux nous demander.

- Est-ce que vous connaissez la carte des maraudeurs ?

- Comment la connais-tu ? Les jumeaux étaient tellement surpris qu'ils en avaient oublié de parler en alternance.

- J'en ai entendu parler, répondit vaguement Harry. Je peux la voir ?

- Eh bien...

- … c'est-à-dire que...

- D'accord, vous me la montrez, et je vous montre comment elle marche.

- D'accord, de toute façon, on ne risque rien, elle est codée, et tu ne pourras pas la déchiffrer. »

Pendant que les jumeaux cherchaient la carte dans leur affaire, le train démarra.

« - Ça y est ! Nous voilà enfin en route pour Poudlard ! » S'exclama Ron.

Mais, aucun d'entre eux ne vit la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir, et une fille, visiblement en première année rentrer.

« - Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien, demanda la fillette, d'un ton autoritaire.

Tous sursautèrent, puis se retournèrent avec un air coupable pour les jumeaux. Ce fut Harry qui lui répondit :

« - Non, désolé, on n'a pas vu de crapaud.

- Bon, c'est pas grave. Merci quand même. Eh, mais je te reconnais ! Tu es Harry Potter ! Je sais tout sur toi, j'ai lu quelques livres supplémentaires pour ma culture générale, et je peux te dire qu'on parle de toi dans _Histoire de la magie moderne_, _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire_ et _Les Grands Événements de la magie au XX__e__ siècle_.

- Ah bon ? Dit Harry, abasourdi.

-Tu ne savais pas ? Si c'était à moi que c'était arrivé, j'aurais lu tous les livres où on en parlait, dit-elle. Au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et vous ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers les Weasley.

- Nous, c'est Fred …

- … et George …

- … et lui …

- … c'est notre petit frère …

- … Ron.

- Ça va, je peux parler !

- Vous savez dans quelle maison vous serez ? Moi, j'espère bien aller chez les Gryffondor, ça m'a l'air d'être la meilleure. On dit que Dumbledore y a fait toutes ses études, mais les Serdaigle ne doivent pas être mal non plus.

- Pour les Gryffondor, on confirme, c'est la meilleure …

- … et c'est notre maison ! Renchérirent les jumeaux.

- Vous êtes en quelle année ? Demanda Hermione, curieuse.

- On est en …

- … troisième année, répondirent les jumeaux.

- Mais, en fait, ça change quoi la maison ? A part pour pouvoir dire qu'on est à Gryffondor..., demanda Hermione.

- Il y a quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard, répondit Harry. La maison où tu vas correspond à ta personnalité. Les Gryffondor sont les courageux, les Serdaigle les érudits, les Poufsouffle les loyaux et les Serpentard les rusés.

- Les Serpentard sont peut-être rusés, mais ce sont surtout des futur mangemorts ! Le coupa Ron.

- Ah bon ? Demanda Hermione.

- En fait, Serpentard a une mauvaise réputation, parce que c'était la maison de Voldemort.

- Ah ! Cria soudainement Ron. Ne prononce pas ce nom.

- C'est stupide ! La peur d'un nom ne fait que renforcer la peur de celui qui le porte. Et puis, il est mort. Bref, reprit Harry, beaucoup de mangemorts sont sortis de Serpentard, alors ça n'aide pas à sa réputation. Par contre, beaucoup d'aurors, et même le directeur de Poudlard, Dumbledore, sont sortis de Gryffondor. C'est donc une maison qui a une très bonne réputation. Mais, dis-moi, reprit-il, curieux, comment se fait-il que tu ne le sache pas ?

- Mes parents sont des moldus, et je ne savais même pas que la magie existait avant de recevoir ma lettre. Mes parents étaient d'ailleurs très fière de moi, après tout, je suis la première sorcière de ma famille !

- Ma mère aussi est une fille de moldu ! S'écria Harry, excité. Elle était à Gryffondor, et d'après mon père, c'était une élève très douée. Mais bon, d'après ma mère, mon père était très doué aussi, alors...

- En fait, d'après Charlie, et d'après les profs qu'il a eu, tes parents faisaient effectivement partis des meilleurs élèves avec deux autres, mais je ne me souviens plus de leurs noms, répondit Fred.

- Ce serait pas Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin, par hasard ? Demanda Harry.

- Si, je crois que c'est ça, répondit Georges. Il paraît qu'ils faisaient les quatre-cent coups à quatre, et qu'on « marche sur leurs traces », d'après McGonagall.

- A quatre ? Pas avec ma mère, quand même ? Elle essaye toujours d'empêcher mon père de faire des bêtises ! demanda Harry.

- Euh non, je crois que le quatrième était un garçon, mais je ne me souviens plus de son nom, rectifia Fred.

- Au fait, et la carte alors ? Vous ne me l'avez toujours pas montré, leur rappela Harry.

- Tu veux vraiment la voir ? Demanda encore une fois Georges.

- Évidemment ! Répondit à nouveau Harry.

- Bon, alors je te laisse sortir notre trésor, Fred, dit Georges comme si Fred allait sortir le plus gros joyaux du monde.

- Regarde, Harry, ce qui a fait une grande part de notre succès », dit Fred cérémonieusement.

Harry prit la carte sous les exclamations conjuguées de Ron et Hermione :

« - C'est juste un vieux bout de parchemin !

- Un vieux bout de parchemin ! s'exclamèrent, indignés, les jumeaux. Ce « vieux bout de parchemin », comme vous dites, est la clé de notre succès, mais encore faut-il savoir s'en servir...

- Je crois que j'ai une « petite » idée de la manière dont il marche. Puis-je l'avoir ? Demanda-t-il aux jumeaux. Il le prit, quand les jumeaux lui tendirent, et il posa sa baguette dessus :

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! récita-t-il, sous les yeux effarés de tous les élèves du compartiment.

- Comment... Comment savais-tu ? Demandèrent les jumeaux, qui ne pouvaient y croire. Il nous a fallu longtemps pour le découvrir, et toi...

Pendant ce temps, la carte s'était couverte de traits d'encre qui s'étaient répandus en dessinant comme une toile d'araignée. Des mots tracés d'une grande écriture ronde à l'encre verte apparurent en haut du document :

_Messieurs Lunard, Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue_

_spécialistes en assistance_

_aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups_

_sont fiers de vous présenter_

_LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR_

Le parchemin représentait à présent un plan détaillé de Poudlard et du parc environnant. Mais le plus remarquable, c'étaient les points minuscules qu'on voyait bouger ici ou là, chacun accompagné d'un nom en lettres minuscules.

Tous étaient ébahis, tandis que les jumeaux Weasley étaient fiers de leur effet, lorsqu'Harry éclata de rire, au grand étonnement de tous le monde.

- Euh, Harry, on peut savoir ce qui te prend, demanda doucement Hermione. C'est de la belle magie, tu ne trouve pas ?

- Ce n'est pas ça qui me fait rire, répondit Harry, en essuyant ses larmes, tellement il avait rit.

- On peut savoir, alors, demanda Hermione.

- Eh bien, vous connaissez, enfin pas toi Hermione, mais Ron et les jumeaux connaissent mon père, James Potter, répondit Harry.

- Euh oui, mais c'est quoi le rapport, demanda Ron.

- Mon père a deux meilleurs amis, que vous connaissaient peut-être : Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin, continua Harry.

- Sirius Black, c'est pas l'auror qui travaille avec ton père ? Demanda Ron.

- Si c'est lui. Et bien, ils étaient ensemble à Poudlard, et ils étaient déjà meilleurs amis. Ils se sont donc donné des surnoms.

- Non ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux en même temps.

- Mon père était Cornedrue, Mon parrain est Sirius Black, et tonton Rémus est Lunard, continua Harry, impitoyable. C'est donc eux les créateurs de la Carte du Maraudeur.

- Mais, demanda Hermione, pourquoi ton père ne te l'a-t-il pas dit ?

- Le connaissant, il voulait sûrement que je le découvre par moi-même. Il sait que je connais leurs surnoms, ils ne s'appellent que comme ça, ou presque. Et puis, je crois que ma mère n'était pas, "officiellement", au courant que c'était eux qui faisaient autant de blagues à Poudlard. Elle le sait, parce qu'elle y fait parfois allusion, mais je suis sûr qu'elle ne connaît pas l'existence de cette carte, et qu'elle essaye d'éviter que mon père, mon parrain ou mon oncle m'en parle. Encore que je crois qu'elle ne risque pas grand chose avec Rémus, il a l'air d'être et d'avoir été le plus sérieux des trois.

- Mais, Harry, qui était le quatrième ? demanda Hermione. Tu ne nous en a pas parlé.

- A vrai dire, je ne le connais. Je n'ai jamais entendu mes parents en parler, et je ne les ai jamais entendu donné ce surnom à quelqu'un, répondit Harry. Je leur demanderait, la prochaine fois que je les verrais.

- Tiens, s'exclama Fred, on arrive. Il faut que vous mettiez vos robes.

- Et nous, compléta Georges, on va aller voir Lee.

- De toute façon, continua Fred, vous, vous devrez suivre Hagrid. Même si vous ne le connaissez, vous le reconnaîtrait facilement.

- A plus tard ! » Finirent-ils en cœur.

Les trois premières années se regardèrent, un peu paniqués.

« - Comment peut-on reconnaître quelqu'un que l'on ne connaît pas ? Demanda Hermione, pas convaincu.

- Eh bien … répondirent en même temps Harry et Ron, je ne sais pas. »

Ils explosèrent de rire tout les trois en même temps, beaucoup moins stressés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendirent du train et regardèrent autour d'eux, afin de savoir s'ils voyaient ce Hagrid qu'ils étaient sensés reconnaître.

**A suivre...**


	5. Chapitre 4

**NDLA : ****Désolé du retard, j'ai du mal à écrire cette fic en ce moment, d'autant plus que j'ai de gros problèmes avec mon ordinateur (il ne s'allume plus, et quand il s'allume, rien ne marche). J'essaye de la continuer autant que possible, mais c'est dur. J'espère que la suite arrivera plus vite (si cet ordi se décide à marcher...).**

Si cela vous intéresse, une idée (brève et folle) m'a inspiré un petit OS très rapide. Si vous avez le temps, dites-moi ce que vous en penses, ce serait gentil...

**Chapitre 4 : La Répartition**

« - Les premières années, par ici. Suivez-moi, disait un homme gigantesque, une lanterne à la main.

Les premières années sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route ! »

Pendant le géant les emmenaient, Harry se souvint de ce que lui avait dit sa mère : « Celui qui vous emmènera jusqu'à Poudlard est le garde-chasse, et le gardien des Clés et Lieux. Bien que le poste qu'il occupe est une sinécure, que le professeur Dumbledore a probablement créé pour lui, il vaut la peine que tu fasse sa connaissance. Il peut paraître un peu rude au premier abord, mais sa taille dissimule à grand peine un cœur d'or. Je t'encourage vivement à faire sa connaissance »

Pendant ce temps-là, ils étaient arrivés devant un grand lac noir, lui-même situé devant un immense château hérissé de tours pointues, perché au sommet d'une montagne.

Tous les élèves montèrent dans des barques, et Harry partagea la sienne avec Ron, Hermione et un dénommé Neville, celui qui avait perdu son crapaud dans le train.

En arrivant devant la porte du château, le géant leva son énorme poing et frappa trois fois.

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude se tenait dans l'encadrement. Harry la reconnut, pour l'avoir déjà vu discuter avec ses parents. C'était le professeur McGonagall, réputée pour sa sévérité.

Pendant ce temps, Hagrid était reparti et la sorcière les avaient fait avancer dans l'immense hall d'entrée pour arriver dans une petite salle. A travers une porte située à droite, ils entendaient la rumeur de centaines de voix. La salle étant petite, ils étaient tous serrés les uns contre les autres, inquiets, mais silencieux.

« - Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer, mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans les mêmes dortoirs et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue une très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue. »

Harry avait cessé d'écouter à la fin de son discours, et elle était partie, les laissant seuls et stressés. Quand elle revint, elle les fit rentrer dans la Grande Salle en rang, et les aligna face aux autres élèves. Devant eux, elle installa un vieux chapeau de sorcier sur un tabouret. Tous attendait, curieux de savoir ce qui allait se passer, lorsque le chapeau ouvrit la bouche, et se mit à chanter :

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin que moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison _

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieux._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits _

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Dès que le chapeau eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau.

- Alors il suffit de porter le chapeau ! Murmura Ron à l'oreille de Harry. Fred m'avait parlé d'un combat avec un troll... J'ai bien envie de lui casser la figure !

- Moi aussi, il m'en avait parlé, répondit Harry de la même façon, mais quand j'en ai parlé à mes parents, ils ont juste explosés de rire, donc je me suis dit que ça devait être encore une de leur blague.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot, Hannah !

Une fille au teint rose avec des nattes blondes sortit du rang d'un pas mal assuré. Elle alla mettre le chapeau, qui lui tomba devant les yeux, et s'assit sur le tabouret.

- POUFSOUFFLE ! Cria le chapeau après un instant de silence.

Des exclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table située à droite, et Hannah alla s'y asseoir, parmi les autres étudiants de Poufsouffle. Harry vit le fantôme du moine gras lui fait de grands signes enthousiastes.

- Bones, Susan !

- POUFSOUFFLE ! Cria à nouveau le chapeau.

Susan se hâta d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'Hannah.

- Boot, Terry !

- Serdaigle ! Et les applaudissements s'élevèrent cette fois de la deuxième table à gauche.

Des élèves de Serdaigle accueillirent Terry en lui serrant la main. Brocklehurst, Mandy se retrouva également à Serdaigle.

L'arrivée de Brown, Lavande, la première à aller à Gryffondor fut saluée par une ovation de la table située à l'extrême gauche. Les jumeaux sifflèrent d'un air joyeux pour saluer son arrivée.

Bulstrode, Millicent fut la première à être envoyée à Serpentard.

En regardant les élèves de Serpentard, situés sur la deuxième table de droite, Harry éprouva une impression désagréable, et repensa à ce que sa mère lui avait dit sur les préjugés de cette maison.

- Finch-Fletchey, Justin !

- POUFSOUFFLE !

Plusieurs élèves furent ainsi répartis dans les différentes maisons. Harry remarqua que le chapeau prenait parfois le temps de la réflexion avant de se décider.

- Granger, Hermione !

Hermione courut presque jusqu'au tabouret et enfonça frénétiquement le chapeau sur sa tête.

- GRYFFONDOR ! Cria le chapeau.

Lorsque Neville Londubat, le garçon qui ne cessait de perdre son crapaud, fut appelé, il trébucha et tomba en s'approchant du tabouret. Le Choixpeau mit longtemps à se décider, mais finit pas crier : « Gryffondor. » Neville se précipita aussitôt vers ses camarades sans enlever le chapeau de sa tête et dut revenir le donner à MacDougal, Morag, sous les éclats de rire.

Lorsque son nom fut appelé, Malefoy se dirigea d'un air conquérant vers le Choixpeau. A peine celui-ci lui frôla-t-il la tête qu'il s'écria :

- SERPENTARD !

La mine satisfaite, Malefoy alla rejoindre ses amis Crabbe et Goyle, envoyés à Serpentard eux aussi.

Il ne restait plus grand monde dans la file des nouveaux.

- Moon... Nott... Le professeur McGonagall appela les élèves dont les noms commençaient par « P ».Parkinson... les jumelles Patil... Perks, Sally-Anne et, enfin :

- Potter, Harry !

Lorsque Harry sortit du rang, des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle.

- Elle a bien dit Potter ?

- _Le_ Harry Potter ?

Avant que le Choixpeau ne lui tombe devant les yeux en le plongeant dans le noir absolu, Harry eut le temps de voir les têtes qui se tendaient pour mieux le regarder.

- Hum, ce n'est pas facile, dit une petite voix maligne à son oreille. C'est même très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage. Des qualités intellectuelles, également. Il y a du talent, et... Oh ! Oh !mon garçon, tu es avide de faire tes preuves, voilà qui est intéressant... Voyons, où vais-je te mettre ?

Harry essayait de convaincre mentalement le Choixpeau : « Pas à Serpentard, s'il-vous-plaît, pas à Serpentard », pensait-il de toutes ses forces.

- Pas à Serpentard ? Reprit la petite es sûr ? Tu as d'immenses qualités, sais-tu ? Je le vois dans ta tête, et Serpentard t'aiderait singulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur, cela ne fait aucun doute. Alors ? Non ? Vraiment ? Tu es sûr ? Très bien, si tu es sûr de toi, il vaut mieux t'envoyer à... GRYFFONDOR !

Harry entendit le dernier mot résonner dans la Grande ôta le Choixpeau, et se dirigea, les jambes tremblantes, vers la table des Gryffondor. Soulagé d'avoir échappé à Serpentard, il remarqua

à peine qu'on lui réserva la plus longue et la plus bruyante ovation de la soirée

En arrivant à la table, la plupart des Gryffondor voulurent lui parler, et ce fut le Pré qui le sauva momentanément de la foule en lui serrant la main. Même le fantôme de Gryffondor vint le voir. Assis à côté d'Hermione, il croisa les doigts en voyant le teint verdâtre de Ron pendant sa Répartition. Celui-ci les rejoignit à Gryffondor, où il fut félicité par Percy.

Lorsque tous les élèves eurent été répartis, le professeur McGonagall roula son parchemin et emporta son Choixpeau. Harry contempla son assiette désespérément vide, et se rendit compte à quel point il était affamé.

Albus Dumbledore, le directeur, s'était levé, le visage rayonnant, les bras largement ouvert. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait lui faire davantage plaisir que de voir tous les élèves rassemblés devant lui.

- Bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon !

Et il se rassit, tandis que tout le monde applaudissait avec des cris de joie. Harry se demanda s'il fallait rire ou pas, ses parents ne lui avaient jamais dit que le directeur était fou !

- Il est... un peu fou, non ? Demanda-t-il timidement à Percy.

- Fou ? Répondit Percy d'un ton léger. C'est un génie ! Le plus grand sorcier du monde ! Mais c'est vrai, il est un peu fou. Tu veux des pommes de terre ?

C'est seulement à ce moment-là, qu'un Harry stupéfait s'aperçut que les plats disposés sur la table s'étaient rempli de nourriture aussi diverse que variée.

Pendant que tout le monde se servait, puis commençait à manger, le fantôme entama la conversation.

Les premières années de Gryffondor purent ainsi apprendre que le fantôme de Gryffondor, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, avait eu la tête à moitié décapité, celle-ci ne tenant plus maintenant que par un lambeau de chair.

Pendant tout le repas, les premiers années purent ainsi découvrirent leurs origines respectives : il y avait des élèves qui avaient deux parents sorciers, comme Ron, d'autre avaient un parent sorcier et un parent moldu, et enfin, certains étaient des enfants de moldus, comme Hermione.

Le repas terminé, les premières années furent conduit dans leur salle commune, puis dans leur dortoir par Percy, le préfet de Gryffondor. Bien qu'il avait une grande envie de dormir après ce plantureux repas, Harry eut le temps de remarquer que les escaliers bougaient, qu'ils passaient dans des passages secrets, derrières des tableaux

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un tableau qui représentait une grosse dame, et qui leur dit « mot de passe », d'une voix fière, Harry en était au stade ou plus rien ne l'étonnait. Percy répondit " Groin de porc " d'une voix forte, afin que tout le monde l'entende, puis ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune. Percy la leur présenta, leur montra leurs dortoirs, et tous filèrent se coucher, épuisés par le repas.


End file.
